DC Elite:Young Justice Season 3
by DC Elite
Summary: Writer Comic Uno explores her vision of season 3 of the fan favorite show.


YOUNG JUSTICE

SEASON 3 #1

3X2(9YZ)4A

By: Kathryn Calamia

aka Comic Uno

INT. DICK GRAYSON'S APARTMENT

The blinds are closed and the room is dark. Dick Grayson with a 5 o'clock shadow sits at his desk with a tape recorder.

DICK

Day 106 still no speedster able to find Wally in the speed force. I can't let myself believe that he's de...

Dick hears a knock at the door. He puts the tape recorder in the draw.

DICK

Come in.

Artemis in civilian clothes walks into Dick's apartment with Chinese take out.

DICK

What are you doing here?

ARTEMIS

It's been awhile since we've seen each other. Thought it would be nice to talk.

Artemis holds the bags up to show Dick.

ARTEMIS

I brought Chinese.

DICK

I would love to Artemis, but I am kind of busy.

Artemis puts the Chinese food on the table.

ARTEMIS

Dick I am worried about you. You quit the team and now you've become obsessed.

DICK

I am so close Artemis, and out of everybody I thought you would be the one who would understand.

Artemis starts to choke up.

ARTEMIS

You don't think I miss him, that I want him back. Every day I wake up thinking Wally will be beside me and then I realize that he's gone again. It hurts more and more everyday.

Artemis puts her hand on Dick's shoulder.

ARTEMIS

But I also know that Wally would want me to move on. (beat) Wally would want you to move on.

DICK

I am so close to finding him.

ARTEMIS

Wally's dead Dick! Bart couldn't find him. Barry couldn't find him. Not even Jay could find him. What makes you think you can?

DICK

That's because they were looking in the wrong places.

Dick opens up his laptop.

DICK

Barry, Bart, and Jay all enter the speed force with their meta ability. How about if we found a speedster who entered the speed force through a different channel?

ARTEMIS

We don't know anymore speedsters.

DICK

But you do, you have class with one of them.

Dick pulls up Gotham University's school roster. He clicks on Jesse Chamber's profile.

DICK

Jesse Chambers. She's in your micro economics class.

ARTEMIS

The only active speedsters on Watchtower's records are Jay, Bart, and Barry.

DICK

That's the Justice League's records not Batman's.

Dick clicks through Jesse's profile.

DICK

Jesse is the daughter of Liberty Bell and Johnny Quick, retired heroes.

ARTEMIS

How do we know she inherited her parents abilities?

DICK

That's where you come in.

INT. ARTEMIS' MICRO ECONOMICS CLASS

Professor Weisman is teaching a class of 50 students. Artemis sits down next to Jesse Chambers.

PROFESSOR WEISMAN

Pick a partner for our next group assignment. Remember this will be 30% of your grade.

Artemis turns to Jesse.

ARTEMIS

Jesse, want to be partners.

JESSE

Why not?

ARTEMIS

Are you free after class we could talk about it more then?

JESSE

Sure.

EXT. COFFEE SHOP

Artemis and Jesse sit at a table with two cups of coffee beside them. Jesse starts to open up her notebook.

ARTEMIS

Look I don't want to beat around the bush. I know your parents were superheroes.

Jesse starts to slowly close her notebook.

JESSE

Excuse me?

ARTEMIS

If there's anyway you inherited your father's abilities...

JESSE

My father is dead and I barely even know you. Why would I talk about my family with you?

ARTEMIS

Look, my boyfriend was Kid Flash and there's a possibility you might be able to save him.

JESSE

The kid with the red hair that was in our class?

ARTEMIS

His name was Wally, and he had a connection with the speed force. To save the world he got sucked into it. All the speedsters we know have't been able to find him, but we were hoping that you could.

JESSE

I am sorry, I can't.

ARTEMIS

Please, you know how it feels to lose someone. What would you do if you could see your father one last time?

JESSE

I can't because I don't know how to tap into the speed force anymore.

EXT. FLASHBACK JESSE AND JOHNNY IN THE SPEEDFORCE

Jesse is running with her classic Jessie Quick outfit along side her father Johnny Quick.

JESSE (V.O.) It's always been harder for my father and I to enter the speed force. We use a mantra. We repeat the formula 3X2(9YZ)4A.

EXT. COFFEE SHOP

Jesse continues to talk to Artemis.

JESSE

My father pushed me to study the formula until I was able to enter the speed force. I was 13 when I first accessed it. When my dad died I felt like I didn't deserve my powers anymore. That's when I started to inherit my mother's abilities instead. So I guess I had to choose one or the other, story of my life.

ARTEMIS

Maybe you can access both powers.

JESSE

I just don't think it's possible.

ARTEMIS

We have to try.

Jesse become silent.

ARTEMIS

Isn't that what your father would have wanted?

JESSE

Okay, we can try.

INT. DICK GRAYSON'S APARTMENT

Jesse and Artemis walk into Dick's apartment. Black Canary is sitting on the couch.

DICK

Jesse, hey nice to meet you.

JESSE

Are you some sort of superhero also?

Artemis turns to Jesse.

ARTEMIS

He doesn't really like talking about it. Trust me it took me years to find that he was...

Dick gives Artemis a stink eye.

ARTEMIS

Right, down to business it is.

Black Canary gets up from the couch.

BLACK CANARY

Hello Jesse, I knew your father back in the day and thought we could talk. Artemis was telling me that you don't have your connection to the speed force anymore.

JESSE

Yes, since my father passed away.

Black Canary leads Jesse to the couch.

BLACK CANARY

Why do you think that is?

JESSE

I felt like I didn't deserve it. Without my father, being a hero just didn't feel right anymore.

BLACK CANARY

Your father pushed you to be a hero?

JESSE

I didn't know it at the time, but yes he did. He strove for me to be

JESSE

(cont'd) the best and I tried to be perfect in his eyes.

BLACK CANARY

When your father died. Things weren't perfect anymore. 3X2(9YZ)4A is an answer to a math problem and your mantra. It was your mantra because it was a sign of your perfection that you tried to achieve for your father. When your father died you gained Liberty Bell's powers. A symbol with a crack. The sign of imperfection.

JESSE

So you're also saying it's impossible to have both.

BLACK CANARY

Jesse you have to find a new mantra. Stop focusing on perfection and imperfection. Focus on your parents and how much they mean to you.

Jesse gets up from her chair and goes into a running stance. Black Canary, Artemis, and Dick are all watching.

JESSE

3X2...

Jesse starts to run. She opens up the apartment door and runs out to the street.

JESSE

(9YZ)...

Jesse starts to run even faster.

JESSE

...4a. 3X2(9YZ)4A

Jesse has now entered the speed force.

INT. SPEED FORCE

The speed force is where Jesse can see the past, present, and the future. Jesse sees her dad teaching her to use her abilities. Then Jesse sees her studying at Gotham University. Lastly she sees Wally 5 years into the future. She runs faster and stops in 2021.

EXT. DESTROYED CENTRAL CITY 2021

Jesse makes a short stop and dust flies by her feet as she tries to stop. Jesse looks around her and sees everything is destroyed. Not one building stands. Black particles float in the air. The destruction was done to the city recently.

Jesse sees Wally stuck under a huge boulder. He is crying for help.

Jesse runs towards Wally. She sees tears falling down Wally's face. Jesse is hesitant not sure if she will be able to lift the boulder. Jesse takes a deep breath and lifts the boulder with ease.

Wally crawls out with a limp. He doesn't say anything to Jesse at first and with somber eyes looks at the destruction of his hometown.

WALLY

Who are you?

JESSE

My name is Jesse..um Quick.

WALLY

Well Jesse for someone who has quick in their name you don't have the best timing because today is the day the Justice League lost. I sacrificed my life just to see that we lose in the end. So tell me Jesse what's the point?

JESSE

Wally I can tell your in shock, but I can bring you back and we can fix this.

WALLY

We keep saying we can "fix" things, but I've been here for 2 years and all I have seen is everything I loved destroyed one by one. Including my wife and unborn child dieing in my arms, finding myself the last man standing.

JESSE

But we now have the ability to start over, change the future.

WALLY

I don't have my powers anymore! I can't do anything to help.

JESSE

I don't know you very well, but I remember when we had class together. You seemed so optimistic all the time.

WALLY

People change.

JESSE

I came here because the people that love you are trying in every way possible to bring you back. They didn't give up. Why should you?

WALLY

I don't think I can face them.

JESSE

Wally you think it's impossible to save the people you love. I thought it was impossible for me to tap into the speed force and also have super strength, but I am standing here right now in 2021 for God sake.

Wally walks towards the boulder where Jesse found him earlier. Wally grabs his backpack and walks towards Jesse again.

Wally starts to unzip is backpack.

WALLY

When Robin, Aqaulad, and I started the team I use to collect a souvenir on every mission we went on. It became somewhat of a tradition.

Wally takes out his unborn child's sonogram and drops the backpack on the ground. Now the sonogram is the only thing in his hand.

WALLY

This was one hell of a long mission, but the souvenir is obvious. My daughter is not destined to die.

JESSE

Are you ready to go?

WALLY

Yes.

JESSE

Okay get into my arms.

WALLY

You know I have a girlfriend right.

Wally gives a little smirk and Jesse carries them both into

the speed force.

INT. DICK GRAYSON'S APARTMENT

Dinah, Dick, and Artemis sit on the couch. Jesse and Wally

exit the speed force and into Dick's apartment. They all

look their direction. Artemis sees Wally and runs towards

him and kisses him.

ARTEMIS

Oh my God Wally you're alive!

WALLY

Artemis, you don't know how much I missed you.

Dick walk towards Wally and gives him a hug.

DICK

I knew you were alive! I knew we could save you.

WALLY

I am not here because you saved me.

I am here because I need to save all of you.

ARTEMIS

What are you talking about?

WALLY

For you guys I was gone for a few

months for me I was stuck in 2021 for 2 years.

DICK

What happened there Wally?

Wally starts to choke up.

WALLY

The Light won.

DICK

We destroyed the Light. They're not

a threat anymore.

WALLY

They are a threat, don't forget

that. Don't underestimate them.

Don't underestimate Vandal Savage!

The End: Find Out in Episode 2 what the rest of the team are

up to. Will Wally have time to warn them of the danger that is ahead.


End file.
